Surpresa da Noite
by Adriana Adurens
Summary: Tsuzuki quer preparar uma surpresa para Hisoka... mas não consegue sem a ajuda deste!


SURPRESA DA NOITE Por Adriana Adurens  
  
Yami no Matsuei não é meu, não me pertence em nenhum modo e eu gostaria muito de não ser mais lembrada disso!!! ;_;  
  
Tsuzuki estava concentrado. Agachado em frente ao forno, olhava com intensidade pelo vidro escuro, sem mexer um músculo sequer.  
  
"O que está fazendo?"  
  
"Ah!", ele gritou de susto, caindo no chão. Quando viu que era Hisoka se assustou mais ainda e cobriu o forno com o corpo, mas logo sentiu o calor e gritou de novo, assoprando as mãos.  
  
"Baka. O que está escondendo ai?", Hisoka disse sem mostrar muito interesse  
  
"Nada!", o moreno logo se pôs entre Hisoka e o forno, sorrindo inocente, "Nada de mais... só uma... tortinha.", ele mentiu  
  
"Mais uma daquelas coisas intragáveis que você faz?", Hisoka disse sem pensar, mas logo arrependeu-se ao ver o olhar triste do outro  
  
"... uh... não é isso... eu..."  
  
"Escute, se acabou de colocar aí não adianta ficar fazendo vigia.", ele disse querendo mudar de assunto, "O tempo passa mais rápido se você fizer outra coisa."  
  
Na mesma hora, Tsuzuki abriu um sorriso e abraçou Hisoka prendendo-o em seus braços, "Vamos fazer alguma coisa juntos?"  
  
Suspirando irritado, Hisoka diz bravo, "Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que te agüentar. Me solta."  
  
"Você vai sair?"  
  
"Vou.", Hisoka disse se virando e saindo da cozinha sem olhar para trás  
  
"... Ah! Hisoka, você vai voltar para jantar comigo?"  
  
O loiro parou e, sem se voltar, pensou na comida de Tsuzuki, fazendo seu estômago revirar de enjôo. Engolindo em seco, ele diz, "Não..."  
  
Tsuzuki ficou triste no mesmo instante, mas tinha que pensar em alguma coisa rápido porque Hisoka já estava saindo de casa, mas que desculpa daria? "Er... uh... Hisoka, por favoooor, só hojeee!!!", depois de alguns segundos de silêncio a única resposta que teve foi a porta da frente sendo fechada, "Droga..."  
  
Voltando a encarar o forno desanimado, Tsuzuki se lembra de como foi ter essa idéia de cozinhar para Hisoka.  
  
  
  
"Hisoka! Olha o que eu achei!", Tsuzuki corria animado na direção de Hisoka trazendo um pacote nas mãos, "Olha, olha! São biscoitos antigos! Eu não via um desses desde que eu era pequenininho! E olha que isso faz tempo...", sem esperar resposta, Tsuzuki enfia dois biscoitos na boca de Hisoka, "O que achou? Não são uma delicia?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Eu sabia que iria gostar! Eu adoro esses doces!", Tsuzuki comentou feliz comendo alguns  
  
"São horríveis.", Hisoka disse ríspido, mas mesmo assim comendo o que estava já na sua boca  
  
"... não gostou? Mas esses doces são maravilhosos!"  
  
"Só tem um tipo de doce que eu gosto.", o loirinho disse, mas percebeu o olhar malicioso de Tsuzuki, ficando bravo, "Não é isso o que está pensando, seu hentai!"  
  
"Uh, então me diz que tipo de doce você mais gosta... eu compro pra você!"  
  
Nesse momento Hisoka ficou vermelho e gaguejou ao tentar falar, "Er... ele... é..."  
  
"Você não sabe o nome?"  
  
"Eu sei... mas... ele se chama Surpresa da Noite...", ele responde encabulado  
  
"Surpresa da Noite? Isso é nome de doce?"  
  
"É um doce fino... seu formato e enfeites lembram a lua cheia, mas quando você morde, descobre um caldo de laranja dentro. Uma cozinheira, que freqüentou a minha casa apenas por uma semana, o fez pra mim quando eu ainda era pequeno. Depois que ela foi embora eu pedi para que outras pessoas o fizessem, mas ninguém nem ouvira falar de um doce assim.", saindo de seu estado de nostalgia, Hisoka olha cético para Tsuzuki, "Então desista de comprá-lo, provavelmente você nunca irá encontrá-lo."  
  
"... mas... você não viu a mulher cozinhando? Não viu como se faz?"  
  
Hisoka o olhou como se Tsuzuki tivesse duas cabeças, "Eu raramente entrava na cozinha, pra que eu iria querer saber como fazer um doce?"  
  
"Mas e..."  
  
"É melhor esquecer isso.", o loirinho disse saindo de perto de Tsuzuki que ficou vendo ele se afastar com uma cara triste e pensativa  
  
  
  
O experiente Shinigami fez de tudo, quer dizer, quase tudo... mas acabou, por acaso, conseguindo a receita do tal doce do Hisoka, o Surpresa da Noite. Era muito complicado... fazer a massa, o caldo, amassar tudo em formato de lua sem deixar o líquido escapar e ainda esperar atento no forno... para depois enfeitar...  
  
Na cesta de lixo, estavam todas as cinco tentativas de Tsuzuki. Várias pequenas bolinhas ou queimadas ou com o caldo de laranja escapando ou simplesmente sem formato de lua... durante a manhã inteira nada deu certo. E se desse certo, Tsuzuki não saberia dizer do sabor.  
  
E agora... quando pensava que tinha feito tudo certinho, bonitinho... Hisoka não estaria em casa para o jantar e o Surpresa da Noite. Isso era muito desestimulante.  
  
Sentando-se na mesa, extremamente cansado, Tsuzuki suspira triste observando o forno e acaba caindo no sono.  
  
  
  
Um som distante chamou a atenção de Tsuzuki. Logo, além do som, um cheiro estranho começou a se fazer presente. Antes que seu cérebro pudesse processar toda a informação, Hisoka entra na cozinha correndo, assuntando- o.  
  
"Você ficou maluco!", o loirinho grita, abrindo a porta do forno quente de onde saia uma fumaça preta  
  
"Ah! Meus...", Tsuzuki fecha a boca, mas de nada adianta, pois Hisoka já estava com a assadeira na mão, olhando espantado para as pequenas bolas pretas, "É isso... isso é..."  
  
"Foi você quem fez isso?", Hisoka pergunta sem tirar os olhos da assadeira  
  
"... foi... eu tentei... mas não deu certo...", Tsuzuki disse triste, "Como tudo o que eu faço, ficou intragável..."  
  
"...", Hisoka se vira para Tsuzuki sentindo-se culpado, "Não... você só dormiu. Foi sem querer...", ele diz com uma voz calma, deixando a assadeira de lado e andando até o moreno  
  
"Mas agora você já sabe..."  
  
"Quer tentar de novo? Er... junto comigo? Eu te ajudo.", o loirinho pergunta encabulado  
  
"Era pra ser uma surpresa...", Tsuzuki diz desanimado  
  
"Hn. Baka. A surpresa é o caldo que vem dentro da lua. Por isso o nome Surpresa da Noite.", Hisoka sorriu de leve, fazendo Tsuzuki sorrir também, "Você quer ou não tentar de novo?"  
  
"Quero!"  
  
Bem mais animado, Tsuzuki começa a dizer para Hisoka o que fazer, quando algo o vem a mente, "Ah... você não disse que ia ficar fora?"  
  
"... er... eu resolvi voltar.", Hisoka diz encabulado, não querendo que Tsuzuki descubra que ele voltou pro causa dele  
  
"Oh, você voltou por minha causa?", o moreno abraça o loirinho espalhando um pouco de farinha  
  
"Cuidado! Eu resolvi isso de última hora! Não foi por sua causa!", Hisoka diz bravo, se soltando  
  
"Hmm... acho que nós dois tivemos as nossas surpresas hoje..."  
  
Sorrateiro, Tsuzuki se aproxima de Hisoka e estala um beijo na orelha dele, fazendo o loirinho se arrepiar e quebrar um ovo sem querer.  
  
"Seu... hentai! Não faça mais isso!", ele gritou vermelho de vergonha, mas dentro dele, Hisoka sorria e agradecia os cuidados de Tsuzuki.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fim  
  
  
  
Esta fic é dedicada a Oraide de Paula Adurens  
  
  
  
Nota: Surpresa da Noite é um doce inventado por mim... ^^ Eu nem sei se ele existe mesmo, eu o criei apenas para essa fic. Mas se alguém se interessar e for melhor que o Tsuzuki na cozinha, por favor, faça e mande alguns pra mim!^___^ 


End file.
